


Cough Cough

by Dope_Douche



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dope_Douche/pseuds/Dope_Douche
Summary: I don't know how AO3 works:"( I thought it would be a good idea to post my fic here too since it's in AFF, oh well ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Cough Cough

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how AO3 works:"( I thought it would be a good idea to post my fic here too since it's in AFF, oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

She sat at the third row beside the classroom window. Chaewon always looks out the window during her math class

That's what she's doing right now, and it is math class. 

There has always been a reason on why she would rather look at the window instead of listening to her math teacher. 

Not just because she doesn't want to listen in since she'll fail anyways — it's because she would rather want to watch Son Hyejoo play soccer outside 

She's looking outside again. Waiting for Hyejoo to appear 

As soon as she saw the girl— 

She got hit on the head by the teacher using a thin curled up book 

She flinched as everyone giggled and laugh at her 

"Please pay attention, Ms. Park" her teacher said as he walked back in front 

Chaewon pouted when her friend, Choi Yerim looked back at her and showed her a shit-eating-grin 

Yerim snickered, "You ok back there?" Chaewon responded with a glare and stuck her tongue out 

Yerim snickered again before looking back in front. 

\- 

Both Yerim and Chaewon sat on the rooftop, eating together. 

The rooftop is where they always eat, the rooftop is literally their territory now. 

While Yerim was literally eating up her whole food almost even eating her whole lunch box, Chaewon was currently in another planet 

Chaewon was staring at something so damn far away, her brain was obviously flying to mars or something 

"Hey, are you gonna keep on staring at nothing?" Yerim poked her friend's cheek 

It snapped Chaewon out of her thoughts and flinched, she looked at Yerim beside her and shook her head 

"Your lunch looks delicious as always, Yerim" Chaewon smiled 

Yerim showed her her confident smile, "Of course! And IT IS delicious!" She said, her voice filled with confidence 

Chaewon then chuckled at her friend before staring at nothing again. Yerim swears she's gonna slap her next time 

"Yah, Park Chaewon!" Yerim spoke, a bit loudly this time 

Chaewon flinched and frowned at her, "Are you thinking of her again? Olivia or Hyejoo or whatever" Yerim rolled her eyes 

Yerim knew the answer already so when Chaewon didn't answer, she smirked at her friend 

"Ah~ Why don't you confess already? You're like in love with her for almost three months now" Yerim asks 

Chaewon raised an eyebrow at her friend, "No way! She would definitely reject me!" 

Yerim frowns, "Impossible! Who would ever reject you?? You're a fucking goddess! She'll be blind if she rejects you!" 

"Meh~ I know you're just saying that to sugar coat everything but thanks anyways" Chaewon chuckles as Yerim pouts 

"Aww, come on! I'm telling the truth~" Yerim says which made Chaewon laugh at her again 

"Yeah, right. But she definitely won't love me back" Chaewon said and hung her head low 

Yerim sighed and patted her friend's head, "Well, if you say so" 

She took her water bottle off of the ground and opened it to drink. As soon as she gulped the water she felt her throat itch 

It was itchy and then she suddenly felt pain which caused her to cough. 

She coughed for like, thirty seconds before she saw a little flower petal fall out of her mouth

Yerim didn't see it though, she was too busy devouring her food 

She looked at the single petal on her hands, she was confused. She didn't eat petals while sleeping, did she? 

Chaewon thought that this was ridiculous and weird, but she didn't bother asking Yerim what it was 

~

The next day, Chaewon was walking alone in the hallway and saw Hyejoo outside. 

Chaewon looks out of the window to watch the girl. She was with a guy. 'a friend'? Chaewon thought 

But then she sees the guy bowing down in front of Hyejoo. "Oh." she mumbled 

"He's confessing.." as soon as she mumbled those two words, she flet her throat hurt again 

And because of that she coughed again. She coughed and coughed until another petal fell on her palm 

She coughed again and again. More petals came out of her mouth...and with blood now

Chaewon ran as fast as she could to get to the bathroom. She coughed in front of the sink.

Now the sink has a lot of petals and blood on it. Her eyes were now teary as she held her neck.

It hurt like hell. 

She honestly doesn't know what's happening with her body. She doesn't know why she's coughing up flowers 

All she knows is that it hurts so bad. 

¤

Chaewon keeps on coughing, now she feels as if there was a garden growing inside her lungs and crawling up her throat 

Even if she feels weak day by day she doesn't show it. 

Yerim, her best friend, doesn't even know that she's been coughing up petals for the past few days.

She wanted to know what was going on with her before she could tell Yerim. She searched it up 

"Hanahaki Disease" 

•~•

Chaewon looks at Hyejoo from a far. Hyejoo was talking and smiling with her friends. 

She looked so happy that it made Chaewon smile. Oh, how she loves the girl so damn much 

Yerim still doesn't know what's happening with Chaewon. She has noticed that Chaewon has been...looking quite pale these days 

But she did not dare to ask Chaewon 

Hyejoo caught Chaewon looking at her, the girl smiled at her. 

Chaewon was caught off guard, she wanted to smile but all she did in return was nod and cough into her sleeve as she stood and ran out of the cafeteria 

Hyejoo watched the girl with a confused look. Yerim followed after the girl.

"Chaewon??" Yerim called out to her as she opens the door of a bathroom stall 

There she sees Chaewon kneeling in front of the toilet bowl while coughing up blood and flowers 

Yerim's eyes widened and she kneels down beside the girl. "Chaewon!" 

"You have Hanahaki?! Why didn't you tell me??" The girl asks 

Chaewon managed to let out a laugh. "How'd you know that this is hanahaki?" Yerim glares at her 

"Now is not the time to laugh, how could you even laugh while you're obviously suffering from coughing up damn flowers??" Yerim scoffs 

Chaewon laughs again 

"Ugh, stop laughing! You could literally die!" Yerim half yelled 

"I know....and nothing will save me from dying...not even you" Chewon mumbled and coughed again 

Yerim hugged Chaewon tightly. "You'll be saved...trust me" Yerim mumbled, kissing Chaewon's temple 

"Just trust me" 

On that same day Yerim slips in a letter inside Hyejoo's locker. 

•Δ•

Yerim then went to wash her hands in the bathroom. To her surprise, Hyejoo was there with her other two friends - Hyunjin and Heejin

"So, Who is it from?" Hyunjin asks as Hyejoo frowns 

"The what?" Hyejoo looks at her, confused 

"Ugh. Don't act like you don't know. The letter!" Hyunjin scoffed 

It made Hyejoo blush, Heejin and Hyunjin snickered as they teased the younger one 

"It..it was from her" Hyejoo mumbles

"Oooooohh~ from her? You mean from your crush??" Heejin asks 

"Oh! You mean Chaewon, right??" Hyunjin jumps up 

"Aish, shush!" Hyejoo glared at them 

All of that, Yerim heard all of those and smiled as she went out of the bathroom 

She then sat down on her seat and faced Chaewon. "Seriously...what did you do?" Chaewon asks her 

"Me? I just helped you" Yerim giggled and smiled at Chaewon 

"What? What do you mean?" Chaewon looks at her with confusion 

"You have a meeting later on" Yerim smiled again 

"Huh?? You-...You!" Chaewon was about to slap her on the shoulder but Yerim stood and smirked at Chaewon 

"I sent her a letter. Now go and confess later!" Yerim's smirk grew wider 

~~~~

Now Chaewon stood in front of Hyejoo. Both were feeling awkward 

Chaewon took a deep breathe and looked up at the school building. She saw Yerim looking at them from the window 

Yerim smiled widely at her and mouthed a 'Fighting'

Chaewon smiled then looked back at Hyejoo. 

"I-..I really l-like you...I- " Chaewon was cut off when Hyejoo took a step forward and patted her head 

"You don't have to confess...and i don't really need to answer...i already like you" Hyejoo smiled at her 

"Want to walk home with me?" Hyejoo asks as Chaewon smiled widely and hugged Hyejoo 

"I guess that's a yes" Hyejoo chuckled and took Chaewon's hand in hers

Chaewon looked up at the window and smiled at Yerim before getting pulled by Hyejoo 

Yerim watches as they walk away while holding hands. 

Yerim smiles before coughing. A purple petal was now on her palm

She smiles bitterly this time.

"Huh...funny... Now no one can save me..." 

"Especially not Chaewon..." she laughs bitterly to herself before coughing up more flowers covered with blood as a tear escaped her eye 

"I'm happy for you anyways.."


End file.
